The Sticky Note Chronicles
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'I guess it started the day that the computer decided to combust in the middle of class. I left a sticky note on it saying broken. And the next day, someone had replied.'


**A/N: Welcome to my 125th story...**

**I do not own Total Drama. Period.**

**Warning for language later on, probably...And making out and stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Courtney**

Sometimes I wonder why I put myself to such great lengths to do the stupid things in life. I could get caught at any moment especially since my look out is probably daydreaming over her boyfriend, not paying attention to see if Mr. Gene is coming or not. Sometimes I wonder if putting Bridgette in charge was such a good idea. But I had to chance it. I always had to chance it.

I peeled the yellow sticky note from my fingers, ungluing them as they had become sewn together on the journey over from the girl's bathroom. The sticky note was covered in my cursive writing, ready to be stuck in place. I peeled back the original sticky note and then the one below it, too. I paced mine underneath before placing the first one back on top. I had to make sure that everyone still thought that the computer was broken, though it wasn't anymore.

I stared down at the sticky note in my hand, the one that had been beneath the broken sign.

_'Sure, sure, darling. You're always bust with something or other'_

I smiled down at the sticky note. He had written that note with his own hand and font. It was a scrawled reply compared to the way my letters were so perfectly written, but I didn't care. I liked his writing, it was unique. Just like him. I could only imagine what he looked like in my mind; perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect behavior, perfect manners, perfect personality. He was just perfect.

"Courtney, can we go now?" Bridgette asked, glancing nervously around the science lab. I could see her eying up the dead frogs in the corner. She hated being in the science lab with the frogs. It wasn't that she hated frogs or anything, but she hated the thought of the younger years having to dissect them. _'Those poor creatures' _She always whined to me, _'What did they do to deserve such cruel treatment.'_ All I ever did was nod my head and agree, but my thoughts were usually somewhere far away from the discussion. Usually on him.

I left the classroom with Bridgette right behind me. I was too busy thinking about him to bother listening to what my best friend was even going on about. She obviously could tell too,

"Why do you do this to yourself, Courtney?" Bridgette asked, "You don't even know who this guy is. He could be some creepy stalker who actually does follow you home and watched you through his binoculars!" Bridgette Marx; the voice of reason.

"Bridge, please..." I pleaded in reply, turning around and pouting at my best friend. She rolled her olive eyes at me, making them look watery under the yellow lights of the hallway. I smiled, knowing I had one the argument. Bridgette had been with me since almost day one. She had always been my best friend, and when it came to the sticky notes, Bridgette was the first person I told. Of course, I had kept it a secret at first, but after Mr. Gene caught me (and I barely got away with my excuse _'I was just checking that my science work had saved properly before the computer broke, sir'_), I knew I had to be more careful.

I guess it started the day that the computer decided to combust in the middle of class. I left a sticky note on it saying broken. And the next day, someone had replied. How easily it started out;

_'Broken'_

_'Are you positive?'_

I thought it was some prank from one of the boys in the class, so I decided to not give them the satisfaction of getting one over on me, and I wrote back.

_'Yes'_

That was all it had been. One word. But it started a revolution within us. Together I and Pos had been talking back and fore for months. Pos is obviously not his real name, but we never wanted out identities to get out to each other. He went by Positive, I went by Broken. Some of the first words we shared together had soon become our nicknames for each other. And it wasn't just the sticky notes, too. Somehow, he had managed to get a hold of my cell phone number and we soon ended up texting between us, too.

When I talked to Pos, I felt as if I knew him and he knew me. There were no secrets between us. We had grown into the best of friends in the space of just a few weeks. I was so open with him. Telling him everything about my life. Well, almost everything...

"Hey, Court."

"Hey." I smiled sweetly, reaching up on my tip-toes to kiss Trent quickly on the lips. Bridgette rolled her eyes once more before shaping her hands into a heart. She bit her lower lip, circling us once before running off to give us some space. That was one of the good things about Bridgette; she could easily tell when I needed to be alone with my thoughts or alone with my boyfriend.

"I missed you at free period, where were you?" I couldn't help but wonder how concerned Trent really was for me. There were so many rumours going around about the two of us, it was quite hard not to listen to some of them. But I was being silly. Trent loved me and I loved Trent. So why did the very thought of the L word make me fill with guilt?

"I was in the library." I smoothly spoke, having told him that same line a few times before.

"I checked the library." He replied, emerald eyes sparkling. I reached up and pushed him shaggy black hair from his beautiful face.

"Well, I guess you must have checked it after I left." I replied, having bided myself sometime to momentarily think of an excuse. "I'm going to be busy at lunch with my science assignment, so I needed to eat now." Trent nodded his head, understanding what I told him. Believing it too. I felt horrible lying to him, but what would he say if he found out I was talking with another guy? Trent may not seem like the jealous type, but I never wanted to chance it. I never wanted to lose Trent. I did love, didn't I?

Gently, our noses rubbed together and a smile crept across my face. It was our goodbye kiss, "I'll see you in Algebra?" I nodded, friction between our foreheads burning, but neither of us cared. He gave me one quick peck on my lips and rushed off to his English class, whilst I headed in the direction Bridgette had gone in.

I had plenty of time to think about my life on the short walk. Whenever I ran into Trent after posting one of the sticky notes, I always felt the same way. It wasn't cheating! Me and Pos were just good friends. We had never even met in person. We didn't even know each other's real names. And I, Courtney Beauregard, refused to succumb to such thoughts. Though, my mind had other ideas.

I could feel a vibration in my pocket and, pulling out my phone, I already knew who it was.

One new message

Pos :-)

I instantly smiled. My world felt like it had just opened up as I clicked read.

_'Hey, Broken. Where you at now?'_

_'Just in some corridor. Where are you?'_

I had barely even hit send before the reply came back. He was a fast typer, always ready to send me a text straight back. And I was always glad he did.

_'Same here. Heading to SC8 to see if you've posted your new note yet ;)'_

I rolled my eyes, but never let my grin fade. Not even for a moment. It never faltered, claiming its home on my face perfectly. I had no reason not to smile. Pos always made me smile. There was just this way about him that made me know that he was smiling too, that he knew he was making me laugh.

"You know, I'm not a love expert or anything, but I'm sure you shouldn't keep playing Trent like this..." Bridgette had rejoined me at my hip, once again lecturing me. Bridgette loved Trent, not in a relationship way, but a sisterly way and she would hate to see him hurt. And so would I. This was one of the reasons why I didn't have the nerve to break-up with him. That and the fact that I did love him.

Bridgette couldn't understand how I could love Trent and still be texting 'this Pos kid,' as she called him. She didn't trust him and I guess she had every right not to as she had never seen the notes or texts between us. But he was my pen pal, not hers. I trusted him with everything that went on in my mind.

"But moving on from the kissing frog." That was another thing Bridgette liked to call him. "Swing by yours tonight?"

"No Geoff?"

"No Geoff." She promised. I smiled, agreeing to our plans. Hey, my whole life doesn't revolve around this guy, you know.

* * *

><p>AN: YAYAYAYAYA!

WHOO! NEW STORY!

So, anyone who has been keeping up-to-date with me shall know that this story has been in the works for a while! Well, the idea has, anyway...The story itself was only started this morning! Well, yesterday morning...I'm saving this for tomorrow to post...

But, I do hope ya'll are enjoying this so far :D

Remember The President's Daughter? Same format as that! Courtney POV, Duncan POV, Courtney POV, Duncan POV...Each chapter it alternates so we get to have a view of both sides of the turning tables! WHOO!

As my last story to finish was Girl on the Move, I needed something to fill the gap! I CHOSE THIS! And, this was not planned; it is based on another Hilary Duff movie! This one is called A Cinderella Story! Ever heard of it? It is one of my favorite movies of all time! It taught me a lot...

Fairytales aren't just about handsome Princes. They're about fulfilling your dreams and standing up for what you believe in.

Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game.

Ah...Good lessons and memories...

hehe! SO YES! If you haven't worked it out yet! A modern tale Cinderella story :D Overplayed setting? Overrated story? Seen it FAR too many times before? Yes, yes and yes? Well...You haven't seen it done my way before ;) hehehehe...Yeah, I have NO idea what that means! But I assure you it'll be different form everyone else's :D I hope...

LOL!

Special Thank You to ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm! I pitched my idea to you the very moment I had it...Whilst staring at a pile of sticky notes left over from my GCSE's...And, Maddi, you have stuck by me and my idea from the start :)

And yes...Yet another chance for me to talk about Maddi? Are you sick of me talking about her yet? I am...SHUT UP ABOUT MADDI, CHLOE! PEOPLE KNOW SHE'S EPIC BY NOW! hehe...LOVE YOU ALL!

"You've got about as much charm as a dead slug."

hehehe...I'm rereading Catching Fire xD ...Is that quote even in Catching Fire?

'Why don't we let Peeta claim it, since he died today?'

hahaha! THAT ONE IS XD Oh, Finnick...How I love you...

The Girl On Fire and The Boy WIth The Bread...Together, they are TOAST!

hahaha! I love it...

'Anger snow, GET FREE WEDDING PARTY'

hahaha! I LOVE THAT ONE TOOO XD

Okay, okay...Enough with the Hunger Games!

Only 93 days until Hunger Games comes out! Only 98 days until I get to see it! Oh...And also there is only 5 days until Christmas...hahaha! CHRISTMAS! LOL! I'm gonna start writing my Christmas oneshots now :D YAYAYAYA! Gonna be posted on Xmas day, though! WATCH OUT FOR THEM!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
